


Sick Sick Baby

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A fluffy fic when you need one, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bearded Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hung Harry Potter, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sappy Harry Potter, Shameless Smut, Sick Draco Malfoy, Smut, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter, featured man bun bearded tattoos daddy Harry, so many tags wtf, that should be a real tag, this is the fluffiest fluffy fic i’ve ever written i swear no angst at all, yeah that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco is not sick, or so he says. But fear not because his hero boyfriend who saved the entire Wizarding World is here to take care of him, in the best way possible
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 31
Kudos: 746





	Sick Sick Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumos2503](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/gifts).

> Happy birthday Pauli!  
You think I’d give you a late birthday right? Lmao I was joking, when I told you I was writing for Blairon, or when I didn’t reply to you immediately, I was actually preparing this fic for you.  
Reason I chose to write a fic like this? A domestic life, just like you and your boyfriend *wink* I could have written a full on kinky bdsm fic, but I was like nah, this is way better. And also I wrote this while I was sick, and I had no one to take care of me like Draco with Harry, I decided to pour my feelings into my writing, as usual lmao. Just some domestic fluffy fic with all the things you love Pauli, I’m just sad I couldn’t get it to be longer, hope you enjoy this! You have been my friend, and like a sister lmao, a helper, a wise one as well skskks. You’re there for me, and I’m so grateful for a friend like you uwu, we share stuff, I can rant to you, you are absolutely amazing, and Pauli...this fic below is for you! Happy birthday mah girl xoxo!

“More” Draco said and Harry sighed, smiling desperately at his boyfriend

“It’s not that cold, Draco, I can handle it”

“More robes, or a scarf” Draco insisted, Harry was strong but he knew no one could be strong enough to _not_ get a flu in this kind of weather, it was called _flu season _for a reason “Harry”

“Draco”

“_Harry_” He repeated, glaring at the Auror, he just wanted his partner to be warm before defeating bad guys today “One more, you’ll be cold out on the field”

“But it’s hard to move when I’m wearing three robes, a scarf, a hat, and gloves, Draco” Harry said. It had happened once last winter and all the layers had made it difficult for Harry to fight back against twenty dark wizards. But Harry was still warm throughout the fight, so Draco stood his ground

“Fine, don’t come back and whine when you’re sick” The blond rolled his eyes and walked to his own closet. He sighed loudly and looked through his clothes, unlike Harry, Draco was always used to the cold. He lived in the dungeon, _remember_? And ever since Harry told him about his life with the Dursleys, Draco had become overly sensitive when it came to issues like this, he realised he has been acting like a 1950’s wife, but all for a good reason, he just wanted to take care of Harry

“I’m sorry, I’ll put another robes on” Harry said softly and wrapped his arms around Draco, hugging him from behind. The blond smiled and leaned back

“Thank you, now hurry, you have to make breakfast too, I’ll change while you’re at it” Draco said. _Ah yes_, Draco did look like a 1950’ wife, however he couldn’t cook to save anyone’s life. Harry was in charge of cooking in their home. It wasn’t like Draco didn’t try to cook, every time he did it, something burnt, and once the kitchen was even on fire, so Harry had forbidden him from coming into the kitchen again, maybe he just wasn’t meant to be in the kitchen

“Love you” Harry kissed his cheek and Draco chuckled

“It tickles you idiot” The blond said, ever since Harry grew his beard out, it made Draco all hot and bothered, because Harry looked extremely godlike with his hair in a man bun and his beard and his ripped body he got from all the Auror trainings, it was hard for Draco to keep it together

“You love it” Harry said and winked at him, walking out of their bedroom. Draco blushed, and after all these years, he still found himself blushing at the smallest things Harry showed him

*

“You should add another layer” Harry told him when Draco walked to their kitchen

“Please, Harry, I rarely get sick, the last time I was sick was when…I was seven or so, plus I’m used to cold weather already, since I—…”

“Lived in the dungeon” Harry chuckled “I know, but if you’re worried about me, I get to be worried about you too”

“I’m fine, Harry” Draco said, giving his boyfriend a kiss on his bearded jaw “I’ll be working in a room all day, and not going out like you, so I’ll be fine, okay?” He arched an eyebrow and Harry nodded, Draco smiled and started eating

*

“Draco, are you alright?” Hermione asked and Theo looked at him worriedly

“It’s just one sneeze, don’t worry” Draco shook his head, they were at the break room at St. Mungo, after examining a bunch of people in one morning

“Are you sure you don’t have the flu?” Theo asked him “Did you get infected by other patients today? It _is_ flu season after all” Draco’s eyes widened, it was true, about more than twenty people came here today with a flu that could not be cured by potions _immediately_, it was rather a long process that took a week to recover

“Could be, Draco was the one to examine most of them” Hermione nodded “I’ll look into it”

“_Ah choo_” Draco sneezed again and looked up at his friends with horror in his eyes, shaking his head “I don’t have it”

*

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Theo asked when they were taking off their Healer robes to go home

“I could prescribe you with the same thing I did for other patients”

“I am not sick” Draco said and shuddered. Why was it suddenly so cold? He shook his head and said goodbye to his friends before walking in the Floo and disappeared through the green flames

“Hi” He was greeted with Harry standing in the kitchen with his red apron that has the words “_World’s Best Cook_” on, Draco chuckled

“Hi”

“How was your day?”

“It’s fine, lots of patients, like always” He said, shrugging off his robes “There is a new type of flu, Harry, be careful”

“I know, I know” Harry smiled softly at him and Draco felt like he could melt

“_Ah choo_” Draco sneezed yet once again, and he looked at Harry with wide eyes

“Draco, are you s—…”

“I’m _not _sick” He said “I am not, I haven’t been sick for so long, I am not sick”

*

“_Ah choo_”

“Draco”

“Don’t say it, Harry” He glared at his boyfriend, knowing what he would say right now

“I’m just worried” Harry shrugged and the blond sighed

“Well don’t be, because I am not sick”

*

“You’re sick”

“I am _not_” Draco said, his voice weaken. It has been a few hours after their dinner, and from sneezing, now he was coughing and starting to lose his voice, his throat was sore and his eyes felt tired, his body ached, but he would never tell Harry that, because he wasn’t _sick_!

“You are” Harry sat down next to him on the couch and held a cup of hot chocolate in his hands “Here”

“Oh does it have little marshmallows on top?”

“_Lots_ of little marshmallows on top” Harry smiled and and handed him the mug. He ran his hand through Draco’s long hair and trailed his rough fingers down the blond’s jawline “I love you” He murmured and Draco smiled into the cup. Harry could say those words in every moment he found the chance to, and it made Draco blushed every time

“Stop it, you sap” Draco smiled as Harry sat down next to him

“I love your long hair” Harry said, fiddling with Draco’s long lock of hair “You’re always so beautiful” Harry smiled and leaned in closer to give Draco a kiss

“_Ah choo_” He sneezed and realised what he had just done, or _where_ he had just sneezed “Oh god I’m so sorry”

“Okay, you’re really sick” Harry cleaned his face wandlessly and stood up “I’m going to call Hermione”

“But I am _not _sick”

“You _are_” Harry walked to his Floo and soon, Hermione’s face appeared through the flames

“What’s up?” Draco ran after Harry and stopped when he saw Pansy’s face instead

“Oh, where’s your wife?” Harry asked

“Feeding the cat” Pansy said “So, what’s the call about?”

“Draco’s sick”

“Really? He rarely gets sick” Pansy replied “_Mione! Your job is calling_”

“I am not sick” Draco interrupted in

“So, he’s sick?” Hermione’s face soon appeared through the Floo instead of Pansy

“Yeah, so the symptoms?”

“Draco, come on” Harry turned back and looked at the blond

“_Fine_, but I am not sick” Draco sat down unwillingly

“So far, sneezing, coughing…” Harry said “Like he told me”

“Tired eyes, sore throat, aching limbs, losing your voice?” Hermione asked

“Yeah…all that too” Draco mumbled

“Well, just like I expected” Hermione nodded “I’m going to send you the potions through owl right away. _Pansy!”_

“_Yes, darling?”_ Pansy’s voice could be heard through the Floo

“Fetch me the vials in the top shelf in my potions cabinet, would you? Fourteen vials!” Hermione yelled and got back to Harry and Draco “Now, like I noted down on my file, the first sign of it will be sneezing, then coughing, and then your throat will be very sore and if it gets worse, you will lose your voice, during the process, your body will feel really tired, after that, it gets worse, you might experience dizziness, nausea, stomach pain, vomiting, loss of consciousness, and the worst case is fever”

“That sounds serious”

“It is” Hermione said without hesitating “Madame Pomfrey also told me lots of students in Hogwarts have this, you guys should all be careful. Anyway, after this I’ll probably have to call everyone to check on them”

“Yeah, okay” Harry nodded “What do I have to do?”

“So” She paused and looked at Harry “Harry, you’ll have to let Draco stay in bed for at least a week to rest, eating only soup and drink lots of fluids, could be water, tea, or hot chocolate. Luckily, I’ve found a potions for it after consulting with Madame Pomfrey earlier today, Draco will need to drink it two times a day, after meal. Also avoid water, so, you’ll have to use cleaning charm instead of getting a shower, well, Harry, you can wash Draco’s hair for him since he has to avoid it. Hmm, let me see” Hermione read from her list “You can massage Draco to help with the body ache. If he gets a fever, apply a warm wet cloth on his forehead and call me or Theo right away. Oh, and also, _please_ avoid any sexual activity during the healing process” She arched an eyebrow at both of them

“That I know, Mione” Harry chuckled “Alright, what else?”

“If you don’t want to use cleaning charm, you can get a cloth and soak it in warm water and clean Draco” Hermione said “Please prevent yourself from having any kind of boner during this because I know you will” She cleared her throat and continued “The flu will last from five to seven days but I’ll just send you potions for a full week just in case it gets longer”

“Alright, so…only eat soup, drink fluids, massage, avoid water on Draco, no sex, and drink potions after meal twice a day” Harry said “Is that it?”

“Yeah, but I’ll send you the list again just in case” She smiled “That’s it”

“Thank you again” Harry replied

“Just take care of him, or Pansy will be mad if you two don’t show up next week for our school reunion”

“Oh, right, 10 years” Harry said and Draco smiled softly, it has been 10 years, time went by so fast and now they were already 28. Seamus was the one to host the five years reunion, so Pansy wanted to do ten years to make it a tradition

“We’ll be there” Draco added in “Bye” Hermione bid them good bye and the Floo call ended

“Now, let’s get you to bed” Harry turned to Draco and said

“Now? But we’re about to watch our movie”

“We have a TV in the bedroom too” Harry stood up and pulled the blond up with him “Come now, don’t whine, let me take care of you”

“Just so you know, I am still not sick”

“Okay” Harry laughed and pulled Draco in the direction of their bedroom

*

**Day 1**

“Hi, Shacklebolt?” Draco heard Harry talking outside their bedroom and he sat up to hear better

“I’m going to have a week off…” Harry’s voice was firm and rough “Draco’s sick so I want to—I know it’s not my duty but he’s my—…I’ve never asked for a day off before so this—…Shacklebolt, I’m going to have a week off to take care of my partner and that is it. Because you see, before I was busy trying not to get killed by a maniac and saved the world, but now I have a boyfriend, and I’m going to take care of him until he’s fine… Alright, thank you, have a good day, Shacklebolt”

“You don’t need to do that, Harry” Draco sighed when Harry walked in with a tray of food in his hands “What if he—…”

“He can’t do anything” Harry put the tray down in front of Draco and leaned over “I saved the world”

“You can’t use that excuse every time” Draco snickered

“I can, for you”

“You’re so sweet, it’s gross” Draco teased and Harry laughed at his words, but soon he pouted when Harry extended his hand to give the blond a spoon full of chicken soup “I am not sick” He insisted

“Still, you have to eat” Harry smiled softly “Here comes the Choo-Choo train”

“I’m not five, Potter” Draco frowned at Harry’s laugh

“I want to take care of you, Draco” Harry said and sat closer “Now, please eat, you’ll feel better, I called Molly and asked for her recipe, I made this…with love” He laughed again and Draco couldn’t help but smiled

“You sap” He said “Alright I’ll eat” He sighed and opened his mouth so Harry can feed him

“Good boy” Harry said and Draco smacked him playfully on the arm

“Shut up”

“Another” Harry scooped up another spoon of soup and fed Draco. The blond stared at his boyfriend, it was…weird, he has this tingling feeling in his chest that he wasn’t sure it was caused by the flu or Harry’s action. He has been living with Harry for a year, and they have been together for another year before that. They had exactly met five years ago at Seamus’s reunion party, it was weird, at first, they were just standing in the corner of the room, not talking, but suddenly, Draco had the urge to comment about Harry’s outfit

_Horrendous suit, Potter, did you get that from a rented store?_

He chuckled softly when he remembered what he told Harry

“What?”

“No, I was just…thinking back to the time we met at Seamus’s reunion party” Draco opened his mouth to be fed by Harry again and continued “It’s just sudden, how we talked”

“Well, I think it’s lucky I actually rented that suit so you’d commented on me” Harry looked at him, and under that piercing green eyes, Draco remember why he started the conversation, because he was always attracted to Harry, or so Pansy had said many times before

“Alright, time for potions, open up, Draco”

“Again, I’m not five, Potter” Draco murmured and snatched the vial from Harry’s hand

“Grumpy” Harry teased and watched as Draco drank it all

“Gross, the taste is gross” The blond scowled at the aftertaste of the potion and Harry handed him a cup of hot tea

“And that’s why I prepare this”

“Why are you so nice?” Draco sighed and mumbled a small “Thank you” while drinking the tea

“I’m taking care of you” Harry said and pinched Draco’s cheek, smiling like an idiot then

“You don’t really have to take a whole week off just to take care of me”

“I don’t have to, but I want to” Harry shrugged “And it’s fine, Ron got it covered”

*

**Day 2**

“Oh god I’m sore all over” Draco groaned, even lying made his body sore, every limb every muscle on his body hurts like hell, even if anyone poked him gently, he felt like he was being stabbed with a sword, that had happened when Pansy visited him earlier and did that to him. Draco kicked the blanket off and stretched out, maybe it would help with the pain

“Alright, strip”

“You make it sound like sex, Harry” Draco giggled quietly and cleared his throat, his voice was still so hoarse. Harry was leaning on the door with his arms crossed over his chest, Draco glared at the man, Harry was half naked and only has his pyjamas pants on. Ever since they got together, Draco realised Harry liked to stay half naked and walked around the house only with a pants on, sometimes only a boxer, a few times just straight up naked, and that usually ended up in Harry fucking him in the nearest place they could do, sometimes even on the floor

“Kidding” Harry smiled and unbuttoned Draco’s pyjamas slowly “Hermione told me I should give you a massage if you feel sore. And you have been groaning since I started cooking” He took the blond’s clothes off and cleaned the bed so there’d be space for the massage

“Alright, now lay on your stomach” Harry said and putting a red towel on Draco’s arse because Merlin knows Draco’s arse was Harry’s favourite

“How come you have never given me a massage before?” Draco hummed as he lied face down on the bed

“You never asked” Harry replied and Draco turn to see his boyfriend pouring the oil into his hands and began rubbing it on Draco’s body. Harry’s hands were warm and smooth, spreading the oil everywhere on the blond’s bare body, his pressure was light in the beginning and Draco could feel himself loosening up already

“Hmm, I’m enjoying this so far” Draco hummed happily, and as the pressures became more, the blond felt at ease

“_Oh god that feels so good, Harry” _He mewled when Harry’s fingers pressed and rubbed into the knots on Draco’s shoulder in circles

“_Hmm yes, Harry_” Draco moaned softly when his boyfriend’s magical hands glided from his upper body down the back in a fluid motion. And when Harry’s hands stopped at the bottom area of his back, Draco frowned a bit, remembering that this wasn’t sex

“_Harry oh my!_” Draco cried out when Harry continued his massage down on his legs, moving in slow motions around his thighs and calves, reducing the ache he has been feeling. Then Harry moved to his arms and Draco found himself getting more and more relaxed each second

“_Ahh oh yeah that’s the spot_” Draco muttered when Harry massaged his upper arm “_You are so amazing, Harry” _Draco sighed out happily and peacefully once the massage was done, he didn’t know Harry was _that _good at this, now he felt like every pain he ever experienced was gone and he has melted into a puddle. He smiled and turned around to see Harry with pink cheeks

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

“Er, nothing” Harry replied, standing up and put the blanket back on Draco “You just…you just made a lot of sounds and I got hard but Hermione told us to _not _have sex so now I’m going to deal with this in the bathroom”

“Oh, _Harry_” Draco chuckled “Harry, you’re so cute” He pulled his boyfriend down on the bed and grabbed him by the neck, Draco leaned closer and kissed Harry’s cheek

“You’re so amazing, I love you” He whispered in Harry’s ear and his boyfriend blushed more, burying his face in the crook of Draco’s neck

“I love you” Harry whispered back “But I seriously have to go in and deal with my boner”

“You know” Draco mumbled cheekily “I _could _give you a _hand_”

“No” Harry stood up and backed away “_You_…need to rest, and I’ll be back, with hot chocolate and little marshmallows on top” He smiled and walked into the bathroom, the blond lied down and his lips curled up into a bright smile, how could Harry be _this _cute, it was simply impossible

*

**Day 3**

“Oh god no no no” Draco hugged his stomach and widened his eyes. He quickly got off the bed and covered his mouth before crashing in the bathroom and threw up in the toilet

“Oh gross” He frowned and flushed the toilet, he knew he would throw up, but he hated it

“Draco! I’m back with more soup!” Harry’s voice could be heard from outside and Draco flinched

“_Don’t come in”_

“What? Why not?” Harry yelled from the living room and the blond groaned, he had just thrown up a bit while Harry Floo to the Weasley to take some more soup as Ginny insisted, she also wanted Draco to heal faster, they had planned to go buy brooms for her next week and Draco _has_ to be there

“_I just threw up! Don’t come in. I look horrible” _He said and the door opened, Harry rushed in and kneeled down next to Draco, he Accio the tissues to wipe the blond’s mouth

“Are you alright?” He asked and Draco nodded, then Harry kissed both of his temples and pulled him up to stand “I’ll call Hermione”

“I’m fine, Harry, trust me, I know” Draco patted Harry’s chest to reassure him “She said I’d at least throw up once, and I did, so it’s fine”

“I hope so. And don’t ever say you look horrible again, I’ve seen you wasted, I’ve seen your grumpy face in the morning _and _your worst hair day, and I still think you look beautiful, I’m immune now” Harry mumbled and Draco blushed, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek again. Everything seemed warmer with Harry by his side “Now come, I’ll clean you, like Hermione said, with warm wet cloth”

“Alright, just don’t get hard doing it again” He teased and Harry gave him a lopsided grin

“Sorry”

*

**Day 4**

Draco wanted some water, and Harry was out again, but this time it was an emergency meeting for the Aurors, which Harry had kindly refused but Draco was the one who urged him to go because _duty calls_

“I can totally get it myself” He mumbled and got off the comfy bed, his wand was out in the living room too and with his condition like this, he wasn’t strong enough to use wandless charm. Draco walked slowly out of the bedroom and grabbed a mug on the counter

“_Nailed it_” He hummed happily and filled the mug up with water “Fuck” He shook his head as his eyes started to get blurry, a sudden dizziness hit him and before he could grab onto anything, everything went black and his last word was to call out his boyfriend’s name

_Draco_

_Draco_

“_Draco_!” Draco struggled to open his eyes and then he was able to see a blurry Harry above him

“Harry” He whispered and his partner quickly pulled him into a crushing hug, not to mention both of them were still on the floor of the kitchen

“I thought I lost you” The Auror mumbled and Draco chuckled

“You idiot, Hermione already said I could faint”

“I was gone for ten minutes and you fainted, I knew I shouldn’t have gone” Harry kissed his cheeks and forehead before sighing out “You almost made me cry”

“Okay what’s wrong?” Hermione rushed through the Floo with her briefcase “You should have heard yourself, Harry, you sounded panicked, like Draco died”

“I just fainted like you said, I’m fine” Draco waved it off and gasped when Harry carried him up in bridal style

“I’m never leaving you alone for _another_ second again” He said and the blond smiled. _That better be a promise._

“Well, he _is_ getting better” Hermione put her wand back in her pocket after examining Draco

“See, Harry?” He arched an eyebrow at his partner

“Well, like usual, two vials a day after meal, since this is the fourth day, Draco is showing signs of getting better now” The brunette confirmed “Keep taking care of him, and I’ll ask Ginny to take soup from Molly if needed, Ron will take care of Auror’s works, and Pansy is still asking me every day about your condition, so you better recover soon” She smiled and put her robes back on

“Thank you, and I will” He nodded and they both bid Hermione good bye

“Now, rest” Harry covered Draco with the blanket again and held his hand “What do you want to eat tonight? I can make all kinds of soup now”

“Oh, an Auror, a masseur, now a chef, what can’t you do, Potter?”

“Not loving you” Harry mumbled and Draco burst into laughter

“You absolute sap, go away” He smacked Harry’s broad chest and grinned brightly. He was so used to their bickers and arguments since he was eleven, now listening to Harry’s cheesy words could still make him giggle and blush like a child “And chicken noodle soup, _please_” He said and Harry nodded

“I’ll be back”

*

**Day 5**

“Hey, I got the pad” Luna poked her head in the bedroom and smiled brightly “Ginny sometimes has cramps when she’s on period so we kept a few heating bags in our house”

“Oh god thank you” Draco groaned, hugging his stomach, he has been having stomachache since lunch, but it was one of the symptoms too, like Hermione said. But the pain was insufferable, he was curling up into a ball under the blanket while waiting for Harry to clean the dishes

“No problem, and get better soon, okay? Ginny _really _wants you to buy brooms with her, you have the best eyes, like she said” Luna planted a soft kiss on his head and walked out of the room

“Still hurt?” Harry asked in a soft tone after he was done with the dishes, Draco muttered a few incoherent words and got a chuckled from his boyfriend “I figured” Draco sighed and buried his face in the pillow, then he felt the bed dipped down and Harry was behind him. The Auror wrapped an arm around Draco’s slim waist and pulled him flushed to his chest, his warm hand was on Draco’s stomach and he was soothing the blond by rubbing in circles, Harry kissed Draco’s shoulder blade and sighed

“Tell me something, Harry, distract me, it’s better to think about something else to forget the pain” The blond suggested

“Hmm, tough, what do you want to hear?”

“You choose” He yawned and clutched tighter onto his heating pad

“Alright…I…” Harry paused “Oh…I might have only went to that reunion party because of you”

“Wait what?” Draco turned around, completely shocked, because he didn’t expect that at all “How so?”

“Well, I saw you a few times throughout the years, after Hogwarts”

“If you say meeting at St. Mungo every month because you can’t help getting injured is ‘_a few times_’, then okay, we did” The blond snickered quietly

“Would you let me tell the story?” Harry said and tickled Draco, the blond squirmed and laughed while nodding

“Stop, you git”

“My story, where were we?” Harry hummed “Right, and through the years, even though we don’t talk much, because you used to hate small talks, I couldn’t help but admit…that I was…drawn to you. I didn’t see it at first, but Ron told me, and Blaise told me a few things too”

“Oh my god what?” Draco gasped “That _traitor_, ever since he got together with Ron two years after Hogwarts, they told each other everything, I can’t believe it” And it was true, the fact that Blaise and Ron even talked to each other was weird, but then, something bloomed between them, and just like their other friends, they became a couple, and they have been a happy married couple for six years now

“He said, you had a crush on me” Harry said playfully “Is it true?”

“Well, you have to admit, I’ve always wanted your attention” Draco sighed “And I guess, I might have had feelings for you somewhere in between the seventeen years we know each other”

“_You have a crush on me_” Harry sang it in an off tone

“Harry, we’re together already”

“Still” Harry laughed “Anyhow, I wasn’t going to go to that reunion actually, but an hour before the party, I met Pansy”

“Another traitor, I see” The blond chuckled “What else, Theo ambushed you and told you secrets about me too?”

“Well…I wouldn’t say _ambush_, he just casually told me about it when Ron and I have lunch with Neville and him”

“I knew it” Draco replied, because sometimes Neville told him and Theo a few things about Harry when he had lunch with them too, he smirked. Theo and Neville’s story had started earlier, in Eighth Year of Hogwarts, when Theo was made to work in the Green House, and long story short, they were happily married now too. Draco continued “So what did she tell you?”

“She told me, and I quote, ‘_Have some balls and just go there, talk to him, did you die and return to life to be such a coward, Harry James Potter?’” _Harry snickered “And to be honest, I was shocked, and weirdly encouraged by it, Hermione’s just there nodding with Pansy”

“Well, they’re married, of course they’ll agree with each other” Draco shrugged, Pansy and Hermione also got married three years ago, just a year after Ginny and Luna’s wedding “So, you just went?”

“I asked myself, if Draco Malfoy could climb a tree for me, then can I join a party for him?” Harry said and Draco huffed out a laugh “And I went, and you looked more beautiful than I ever expected. All night, I tried to find a way, a word to start a conversation with you, but I just ended up not doing it, I just stood there and watched you had fun with your friends, and it’s like I lost my voice, and I couldn’t find any word to say. But then you talked to me, and I panicked”

“You dropped your wine”

“I did, and I was embarrassed, and panicked, but, it all went alright” Harry said amusingly “Maybe it was meant to be”

“We talked all night at your house, right here on this bed” He added

“And all morning, you fell asleep on my shoulder, and I took a day off work to wait for you to wake up” Harry grinned “It was worth it, it was the first time I ever felt like…like my heart was beating fast again, that fluttering feeling in my heart, when I look in your eyes and see you smile, all my worries are away”

“You’re going to make me cry, Potter” He said, and it was true, if he let Harry kept going, he might as well sob right here on their bed, because he remembered exactly what happened at that reunion party. Harry had led him outside, they talked a lot, about anything and everything, and the next thing they knew, he was laughing at one of Harry’s story when he was in Auror training while sitting on Harry’s bed, sipping on red wine. He remembered how charming Harry was, how hard it was for him to keep it all together, because it was like a dream come true, Harry was there, looking at him with those dreamy eyes and goofy smile, he still remembered how extremely beautiful it all was

“Did I distract you from the pain?” Harry intertwined their hands from under the blanket and Draco felt the tingling feeling again. He nodded and squeezed their hands tighter, Harry was simply brilliant

*

**Day 6**

“_Harry!_”

“Yes, darling?”

“Wash my hair, will you?” Draco yelled, it was the sixth day, _sixth_, and he could feel his hair getting dirtier each second

“Did you just tell me to wash your hair?” Harry walked in the room with a towel in his hands, he was just finishing washing the dishes again after their lunch, and Draco felt the urge to wash his bloody hair, but of course, Hermione told Harry to do it instead

“Yeah, will you? Because it’s getting annoying” Draco pouted “And I’m feeling better, Theo already examined me this morning, remember?”

“Okay, let’s go then” Harry grinned and opened the bathroom door to wait for Draco. This was new to them, obviously, because Harry has never washed Draco hair for him before

“Is the water warm enough?” Harry asked as he rinsed Draco’s hair first. He had somehow transfigured the chair in their kitchen into a small table that Draco could lie on without getting wet, like a massage table. He lied on his back and looked at Harry above him

“Yes, Harry, now get on with it” He smiled and closed his eyes when Harry started to apply shampoo on his wet hair, it was like getting massage again, only now Harry was massaging his scalp, earning a hum from the blond. He was enjoying this so much, the feeling of Harry’s hand on his long hair, he might never admit this, but Harry was the reason he grew his hair out.

Draco’s hair was still short at that reunion party, but that night when they talked, Harry had told him how he always imagined Draco with long blond hair that fell down to his back, and that sparked an idea in the blond’s head, he has been letting it grow out ever since. And Harry absolutely loved it, he even learned how to braid hair from Luna so he could do it with Draco’s hair, it was a romantic gesture Draco could never forget

“_Hmm_ yes” He purred when Harry scratched an itchy spot on his head “More” He demanded, maybe being sick wasn’t a terrible thing after all, if he was taken care of like this

“You’re like a cat” Harry mumbled and he nodded

“A cat is wonderful, what are you implying, Harry?”

“That you’re wonderful too, besides some sarcastic comments and insults every once in a while” Harry smiled

“I only do it when it’s necessary” He retorted. During the two years they’ve been together, there were fights, misunderstandings, of course, and there were tears, there were times when they almost walk away from each other, but somehow they always found their way back. It took them three years after that reunion to finally cross the friendship line and moved on to another level, and it was the best decision Draco had ever made in his life, he didn’t regret it at all

“Tell me, why do you grow your hair and beard, oh and the tattoos?” Draco asked, Harry has been growing his hair and it was now at his shoulder length, which he would tie it into a bun, a super sexy man bun, or Draco was the only one to see it, but Harry still looked hot. And the beard was even more fun, just looking at it made Draco drool, the feeling of the beard against Draco’s skin, it felt even better when Harry rimmed him. Not to mention, Harry’s tattoos were just magnificent, the first one Harry had was a white Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon on his left bicep that started from his shoulder and its tails trailed down to his forearm, Draco was always fascinated by it, when he saw the tattoo for the first time ever while treating Harry’s injury 8 years ago, he had wanted to ask the reason why he did it, but didn’t find the courage to

“I wanted to change” Harry shrugged and rinsed Draco’s hair again to wash off the soap

“Come on, it has to be deeper than that, tell me about all your tattoos” _And yes, Harry has more than one tattoo_

“The dragon was just a rush and drunk decision of Ron and I on our pub night” Harry sniggered and applied shampoo again on the blond’s hair, he always wash his hair twice “He got a Hungarian Horntail on his right arm too” He continued “The stag tattoo on my back was meant for my dad, and the lilies wrapped around the antlers…was for my mom” Draco smiled, he knew that actually, he saw it when he had treated Harry’s injuries as well, Harry’s back tattoo didn’t cover all his back, it wasn’t big, but it was meaningful “The roses on the my leg is the third one and I kind of got it because I wanted to, it doesn’t really have a meaning” Harry chuckled and Draco nodded, his partner has roses tattooed on the side of his right leg, trailed from his hips down to the middle of his thigh, Draco thought it was hot

“What about the crane tattoo? You had it immediately after we went out a few times” Draco asked, Harry has a small paper crane tattoo under his left ear and Harry never tell him why he got it

“Well…after…a few heated kissing sessions” Harry stuttered and the blond knew he was blushing “I noticed you always kissed me there to tease me and walked away”

“You noticed” Draco opened his eyes and looked up at Harry

“Yeah, that was your special spot ever since, and it became sensitive to me too, because of you, so…a paper crane because you sent me one in Third Year, remember? Ron suggested that actually”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he said he remembered you did that to me and he thinks it’s special, so I did it” Harry smiled, looking down at Draco “Close your eyes, I’m going to wash it again” And the blond obeyed

“And I probably don’t need to ask about the one on your chest?” Draco smirked, knowing it was for him, again, _obviously_

“I took it because I…I think somehow, I knew, that I won’t regret it, I won’t regret _us_” Harry said softly and started putting conditioner on Draco’s hair. Harry has a tattoo on his chest, right above his heart, with Draco’s initials, _D.M. _He has had it one their one year anniversary, which was last year, and Draco was so surprise he actually cried, it was the most precious present he has ever had. And Harry told him he wanted it there because his heart only beat for Draco, and that was when the blond started straight up sobbing, Draco chuckled when he remembered the scene again.

“I love you” Draco spoke all of a sudden, he felt the need to

“And I love you too” Harry said, planting a surprise kiss on Draco’s lips “The hair and beard were…well, because of you, again”

“Oh please, Harry”

“No, really” Harry said and washed Draco hair again to rinse the conditioner off “You said I would look hot in it, and the next day I asked Ron, and Pansy agreed”

“You asked Ron but Pansy agreed?”

“She was there, it was those lunch with Hermione and Pansy was invited” Harry smiled and wrapped Draco’s wet hair in a towel before pulling Draco up and led them both into the bedroom “She said you have been dreaming about it for so long”

“That _cow_, honestly” Draco rolled his eyes and settled down on the bed again, and in a second his hair was dry under Harry’s magic

“And I did listen to her, I’m glad I did anyway, this new look suits me a lot”

“I thought so too” Draco smiled and handed Harry the comb from their bedside table “Do you…ever wish we have ended up together earlier?”

“Why would I wish that?” Harry whispered in his ear from behind as he combed Draco’s hair “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me”

“You’re so sappy” Draco groaned and it soon turned into a laugh “I hate it”

“You don’t”

“Well I want to” Draco argued and pulled Harry back down on the bed once his hair was in perfect condition again “It’s so hard not trying to seduce you right now”

“I know” Harry smiled, kissing his cheek and lied down with him “Come on, take a nap, Ginny and Luna will be here with the soup for tonight later, you can rest now” He pulled Draco in a spooning position again and the blond sighed deeply before dozing off to sleep

*

**Day 7**

“Butternut squash soup, like you order” Harry put the tray of food down in front of Draco and grinned “I made it”

“You’re the best, I actually _cannot_ believe it” He grabbed the spoon and quickly dig in, it was the last day, and Draco was feeling so much better now, thank god

“No, just leave it, I’ll clean it once I’m strong” He said when Harry started picking up clothes from the floor

“It’s my clothes anyway, don’t worry” Harry shook his head and continued “You need to finish that whole meal too”

“This is so good, like mother used to do it for me”

“Actually, I asked for her recipe this morning”

“Really?” Draco gasped “Is that why you were out this morning?”

“Yeah, I dropped by and asked her for it, and she happily gave me”

“Of course, she loves you, Harry”

“Your father, not so much”

“Oh please, he’s warming up to you, he just doesn’t say it” Draco couldn’t stop eating, the soup was so good “Mother told me that _he_ said you were surprisingly _better_ than he expected”

“Really?”

“I’m serious” Draco said “He said that, and anyway, he’s changed, he got better, even I was surprised, I think mother helped him improve, I’m glad to be honest. And I know he loves me, so if I love you, what can he do to stop?” He teased “He’s a cruel man, but still my father, I think he’ll be better in the future, I mean he will actually compliment you in the future too”

“I hope so” Harry replied softly and continued cleaning the room while Draco tried to finish his soup. But when he reached to the bottom of the bowl, there was something underneath. He tilted his head in confusion and scooped up everything left in the bowl and ate it quickly to see what was lying on the bottom of the bowl. And there it was, a single word “_Will_” printed at the bottom. Did they have any bowl like this?

“Will…what?” He mumbled confusedly

“Will you marry me?” Draco jolted and looked up to see Harry kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed with a ring box in his hands and a nervous smile on his face

“_What?” _Draco repeated “Are y-…Harry?”

“I…I was going to do it on our 10 years reunion party actually, which is tonight” Harry smiled “That’s why Pansy wanted you to be there, she knows, well, everyone knows, because Pansy told everyone” He chuckled and stood up to walk to the side of the bed, then he kneeled down next to Draco and opened the small red velvet box to reveal the most gorgeous ring ever inside

“_Oh my god 2.5 karat vintage style diamond ring_?” Draco squealed “Are you serious?”

“I-…how do you know how much karat it has?”

“Instinct” Draco waved it off and looked at his boyfriend “Harry…”

“Oh right” Harry continued “I wanted to wait until tonight, to do it before everyone, but…I realised it doesn’t matter where I did it, or when, or how many people will be there, because _you_ matter to me the most. You asked me yesterday, did I ever wish we had ended up together earlier, I think my answer is no. Because we’ve been through a lot, and that has created a foundation for our relationship, we don’t just rush into love, we work it through. We were once strangers, and then rivals…or so” Harry smiled ”And then acquaintances, and friends, now we’re lovers, and I can’t wait for the day I can call you my husband. The feelings just adds up and I can’t help but falling for you, harder, every second of the day” He looked at Draco and cleared his throat “And somehow, we still find our ways back to each other, no matter what” Draco stared into the pair of green eyes, wondering if Harry could read his mind or not, because that was exactly what Draco thoughts yesterday “We fought and we fought, but I can’t walk away from you, knowing how much you mean to me, and my heart has been occupied with your image ever since the reunion party, I love you and everything you do. I know I said sappy stuff a lot but I just…I don’t feel like it’s enough, you deserve so much more, when I tell you that I love you, because I do, and I want to be with you, forever, and just the thought of that made me happy and excited and I know then…you’re the one for me. I don’t know what the future holds, but I know I want you to be there in my future” Harry chuckled again and Draco realised he has been crying, he wiped the tears on his cheeks and took a deep breath

“So, Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you do me the honour to become my husband and make me the happiest man in the world?”

“_Yes! Yes! With all my heart, a million times yes!”_ Draco nodded repeatedly and pulled Harry into a hug, he buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, he was so happy, his heart felt like it could explode, all he could think of was how lucky he has been that he got to be with this man, and now getting married to him, it was overwhelming him with love. So many emotions were filling him up, but it was mostly happiness, and he knew, Harry was _it _for him “You’re it for me, you are” He mumbled and pulled away, watching as Harry put the ring on his slender finger, he couldn’t help but cried a bit more

“You didn’t really come to my parent’s house to ask for mother’s recipe, did you?” He asked

“Well, I _did_, but I also asked for their blessing” Harry kissed the tip of Draco’s nose and grinned “_Both of them_ gave me their blessings”

“I know they will” Draco smiled, and he was sure he looked terrible right now because everyone looked ugly when they cried, even Pansy “You just did the most wonderful thing ever” He said and looked down on his ring finger “It’s so shiny and beautiful”

“Like you” Harry added in and he chuckled

“Stop it” Draco smiled and looked up as an idea sparked in his mind “I…want to have sex”

“Now? But—…”

“It’s the seventh day” He pouted and grabbed his _fiancé’s _face “Harry, Hermione said the flu only lasted from five to seven days, now is the last day, and I am better, I don’t even feel sick anymore” He nagged “Please please _please_? It’s been so long, Harry. Plus I just got _engaged_”

“But she said—...”

“I’m a Healer, Harry” Draco rolled his eyes “I know when I’ve recovered fully, and it’s now”

“What if it comes back?”

“It won’t” Draco reassured him “Now, fuck me, or I will be mad at you”

“Draco...” Harry said and Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way

“Draco?” Harry called and Draco didn’t look, he wanted sex and he wanted it _now_

“You can’t pull that card out again” Harry signed “Draco, come on, I’m just worried about you”

“Well, I’m strong now, so no need to worry” He replied plainly

“I…alright, but if Hermione started yell—…”

“She won’t, she already examined me earlier, remember? She said I’m fine” Draco turned back and grinned brightly, he patted the spot next to him “Now hop on the bed and fuck me, Auror”

“You’re rather excited for a sick person”

“I just got engaged, shut up” He smirked and leaned over to capture Harry in a kiss, his hands fumbling with the buttons on Harry’s shirt. He tilted his head to the side, giving Harry access to suck on his neck, the blond moaned, it felt so good to be touched again like this

“Stupid buttons” Harry mumbled and ripped Draco’s pyjamas shirt apart, all the buttons went flying across the room

“_Harry_” He gasped “You’re rough, I like it” He smirked and connected their lips again, Harry’s hands roamed all over his slim body, making Draco shiver under his hot touch. Draco could taste the omelette from Harry’s tongue, but he couldn’t care less, his boyfriend…or rather, his _fiancé_ was kissing him fiercely, his body was on fire, he felt warm all over. Then he was pushed down on the bed gently, and as Harry trailed his kisses down Draco’s chest, he yearned for more.

“More” He whined and took off his own green pyjamas pants by himself, he could not wait any longer. Draco extended his hand and grabbed Harry’s length that was still trapped in his boxer, he smirked “You’re _exceptionally_ hard today, Mr. Potter”

“Trust me, not getting hard while being next to you is impossible for me” Harry grinned and sucked on Draco’s sensitive bud, which made the blond moaned and arched his back, and if anything, it only made Draco harder too

“On your hands and knees” Harry said firmly and Draco shivered under the command, he loved it when Harry got like this, it excites him, and as he got on his knees, he rested his hands on the headboard and felt Harry behind him

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at you” Harry whispered behind his ear and pressed his now naked cock between Draco’s arse, sliding it up and down, making Draco pressed his lips in a thin line

“Please, Harry” He pleaded, he just wanted it _so_ bad

“Patient, baby” Harry mumbled and grabbed Draco’s long hair, pulling it all back and sucked on Draco’s neck, the blond loved it when Harry pulled his hair, it was one of the reasons why he still let it grow. Harry’s hands were roaming Draco’s bottom, spreading his arse apart. He shuddered when a sudden coolness inside him, it was Harry’s cleaning and lubing charms, the git was always so careful, Draco loved that about him “I’ll give you what you want” The blond nodded and Harry’s lips left his neck and went down to his shoulder, his back, his arse, and finally-

“_Hmm yes_” Draco moaned when Harry’s wet tongue slipped inside his entrance, it felt so good to be back, to feel this all over again, the feeling of Harry’s tongue swirling in him, his hands grabbing and spreading Draco’s cheeks apart and the blond was sure there’d be marks and scratches tomorrow on his arse. He arched his back and heaved when Harry left him empty

“_Harry_”

“I know, darling” Harry said and turned Draco’s head around so their lips met. The former Slytherin knew how good of a kisser Harry was, and he loved the way Harry kissed him, dominating, but also soft, it was just perfect. Every time they kiss Draco felt like exactly how he felt the first time, exciting, hot, and like he was flying on cloud nine “_Hmm_” Draco moaned into the kiss deeply when he felt Harry’s finger sliding in and started working him open

“More” He said between their kiss “Three, I want three” Draco murmured and sucked on Harry’s bottom lip, kissing his fiancé once again, and quickly, one finger turned into two, and three. Harry broke away and kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear, making the blond trembled, his left hand was teasing with Draco’s nipple while his right hand was opening Draco’s up by scissoring him, the blond’s mouth fell open as he looked up to the ceiling, he was being stimulated everywhere, and it was _fucking _amazing

“_Harry, _I want you now” He muttered “_Now_” He repeated and swallowed hard when he felt Harry pressing his cock behind him and his fingers pulling out. And the next thing he knew, Harry was pushing in slowly, the blond gasped and he looked down, his cock was throbbing and leaking, but he knew he couldn’t touch it, he didn’t want to either, he wanted to come completely untouched.

“_I want it all_” Draco mumbled. One of the thing he loved about Harry’s, was how big his cock was, how deep it was always in Draco, how it just fitted Draco’s hole completely like a piece of puzzle, and how Harry knew just exactly which angle to thrust so Draco would moan the loudest. It might sound crazy, but when they fucked for the first time ever, Draco came untouched, and he realised he has never had any sex that was _that _great before. And so he knew, Harry was a keeper, at every single field, the git was fucking perfect

“I’ll give you all” Harry said in his ear, his hands braced on Draco’s hips and started thrusting in slowly, steadily “All of me, everything” Harry’s hand slid up to grabbed Draco’s chin and turned his face to the left, Draco stared in the pair of green eyes and sucked Harry’s fingers in his mouth, whimpering and closing his eyes when Harry’s sped up, even the bed was creaking and shaking. Harry pulled his fingers out and kissed Draco again, the blond liked to be kissed, he wanted to feel absolutely everything.

“Hold on to me” Harry said and wrapped his arms around Draco’s body, pulling him back to meet Harry’s hard chest, the blond’s hands were holding onto his lover’s arm and they were both now on their knees on the bed, not holding to anything but themselves. And as their bodies were flushed together, as close as possible, Harry thrusted up and Draco moaned, it went so deep, deeper than he had thought. He pushed down and they were in sync, moving together like they were one.

“Wait” Harry held on Draco’s slim waist and said “I want to see your face” And then he pulled out, Draco pouted but soon he was rolled over on his back, Harry quickly pushed in again and Draco’s mouth fell open one more time from Harry’s cock

“_Fuck _you are so big, Harry” Draco panted and Harry smiled, grabbing his legs and rested it over his shoulders, the blond tilted his head, they have never tried this position before and he didn’t know what to expect from thi—

“_Holy fuck_” Draco’s eyes opened wide when Harry started ramming in hard. It was so deep, every thrust hit Draco’s prostate without fail

“_Harry_” He wailed and grasped on the bedsheet, but then changed and he grabbed on Harry’s biceps instead. His lover leaned down to kiss him and Draco was bent even more, which made Harry’s thrust went in deeper. _How deep could it possibly be? _Harry pushed the hair on Draco’s face away and cupped his face

“I love you” He said and Draco nodded, meeting him in a hot kiss

“I love you so fucking much too” He murmured and gasped, he couldn’t take it anymore “_Harry_, I’m coming, I’m coming” He chanted

“Come with me” Harry spoke softly and Draco nodded again, he took hold of Harry’s face, pulling him down and buried his face in the crook of his lover’s neck, he kissed the spot where the paper crane was at. And with one last deep thrust, Draco’s toes squirmed, his cock twitched as he clutched on Harry’s hair tightly before crying out loudly and coming all over himself messily. Draco clenched his entrance and sucked on the spot of the paper crane, as he was the only one to know it would make Harry come immediately. When Harry jerked his body, he groaned low and shuddered, the blond exhaled with a satisfied smile when he felt Harry’s warm come being released inside him

“_Best…sex…ever_” He emphasised on the words and pulled Harry down for a chaste kiss before pulling away “_No_, don’t” He held Harry’s hand when he felt that Harry was about to pull out. Draco moved his legs from Harry’s shoulders down to rest on the bed and he sat up, with Harry still deep inside him

“I want to feel you in me for a bit more” Draco put his legs around Harry’s hips and his fiancé took the hint, he crossed his legs so Draco could sit in his lap. The blond smiled and slid his hands up Harry’s strong, muscular arms and stopped at his neck, while his lover’s hands were wrapped around his waist, rested on the small of Draco’s back. Harry leaned closer so their foreheads touched, and Draco huffed out a small laugh

“You’re getting hard again, aren’t you?”

“Did I actually get soft though?” Harry replied and earned another laugh from the blond. Draco arched his back and moved his hips to test whether it was real or not and received a low groan from Harry

“I knew it” Draco chortled and lunged in for a kiss

*

“_You made it!_” Pansy yelled when Draco walked through the door with Harry. The room was huge, Pansy did a fantastic job, everyone was there, their old classmates, all were there. There were music, food, drinks, everyone dancing and talking to each other, just having fun together again.

“_Yes_! I know!” Draco grinned brightly “Where’s e-…”

“Hey you _made_ it!” Ginny squeaked loudly as she approached them and pulled Draco in a hug. His friends started coming at their spot as well and Draco couldn’t help but smiled

“The flu was horrible, isn’t it? So many students got it as well” Neville spoke “I’m so glad you two could make it today”

“It was absolutely horrible” Draco laughed “But I’m better now, thank god”

“Now that everyone’s here, my husband got a great news for you” Theo said excitedly next to Neville “Nev just got _promoted_ to…_Head of Gryffindor House_”

“Oh my god really?” Hermione gasped “That’s amazing!”

“Thanks, I was surprise too” Neville blushed

“We should celebrate more” Luna chimed in “Another party?”

“The gang’s party” Pansy winked “It’ll be epic”

“Ron, why are you rubbing your leg?” Harry asked and Draco noticed it as well, Ron had been touching his thigh a few times with a frown on his face

“Oh…nothing” Ron waved it off while Blaise coughed and sipped on his wine

“It’s a…_mishap_…in the bedroom” Blaise replied and everyone gasped, Ron could only laugh awkwardly and looked down at the floor

“You _tried _the _Kama Sutra for Wizards and Witches_ that I gave you?” Pansy squeaked “I thought you would _never_!”

“Well, I thought we could spice things up” Ron started to blush furiously and Draco could only chuckle “We tried the…Butter Churner…and er, something went wrong and…well, the next thing I know I have a shooting pain up my thigh” Ron shook his head and laugh “Never again”

“Oh come on, give the book a second chance, Hermione and I got great pleasures from it” Pansy said, nudging a blushing Hermione

“It’s true” Luna agreed and everyone stared at her “What? Ginny and I have lives under the sheets too”

“And it’s hot” Ginny put her arm around Luna’s shoulder and smirked. Draco smiled softly, it was _time_

“Ow” Draco groaned and covered his left hand “My hand hurts so bad”

“Oh no why?” Luna asked worriedly

“Is it from the flu?” Theo asked

“How could it be from the flu, Theo?” Hermione arched an eyebrow at Theo

“Did you have sex incident like Ron too?” Pansy added brightly

“No, no” Draco shook his head and smiled at Harry before continued his act “It just hurts, I’m not sure, but it’s probably because of…_the size of this ring!_” Draco announced loudly and put his left hand _with _his engagement ring on up in the air to show everyone. And just like he expected, everyone gasped in surprise

“_Oh my god_” Pansy yelled

“I-I thought you were going to do it tonight, Harry” Hermione said and leaned closer to look at the ring “It’s gorgeous”

“Change of plan, I did it this morning” Harry shrugged and gave them a lopsided smile “I couldn’t wait”

“Oh it’s so beautiful” Theo said in awe “I can’t believe this”

“I’m so happy for you two” Neville said softly “Even McGonagall asked me yesterday about you two”

“You two are finally getting married” Ginny covered her mouth and sighed happily “I’m so, ugh I…I can’t even find any word to describe what I’m feeling right now”

“My best mate is finally getting married, the last couple of our gang” Ron said proudly and smacked Harry’s back

“After 17 years of chasing each other around, you two idiots finally tie the knot” Blaise smirked “Better now than never”

“I know” Draco smiled and leaned on Harry “I’m so happy too”

“Of course you do” Pansy’s voice broke and she wiped her tears away “My best friend is getting married”

“Pansy, are you crying?”

“Of course I’m crying” Pansy replied and covered her face

“Oh no honey” Hermione pulled Pansy in a hugged and rubbed her back “It’s okay”

“My best friend is getting married” Pansy said with her voice muffled in Hermione’s hair

“How could anyone _not _cry?” Ginny wailed and started crying as well, she was quickly pulled in a hug by Luna “I love you guys so much”

“Come on girls, if you cry, I’ll cry” Theo started fanning his face with his hands and looked up at the ceiling, Neville quickly grabbed the tissue box from the table nearby to give his husband and Draco was surprise at how sentimental his friends could get, it was adorable

“Are you…crying, mate?” Harry asked

“No” Ron stared at them with his eyes opened completely wide, so wide it was getting scary “Just some dust or bugs…got in my eyes, I’m happy for you, Harry” Ron nodded and closed his eyes, nodding fiercely. Blaise pulled Ron in so his face was buried in Blaise’s chest

“He’s definitely crying” Blaise said and both of them chuckled

“We made everyone cry” Harry leaned in and mumbled

“Imagine our wedding then, how much they would cry?” Draco said

“I can’t wait” Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s cheek, the blond looked up at his fiancé and grinned back

“You’re about to say you love me”

“You got me” Harry snickered and planted a kiss on Draco’s lips “I love you”

“I love you too” Draco beamed and Harry wrapped his arm around the blond’s back. Draco looked back at the party. His friends, his classmates, and he loved it. No matter what, it still felt like it was just Harry and him, it was them against the world, and he wanted that, just them. Embracing each other after a good hard fuck, watching Muggles movies with each other, cooking together, choosing out clothes in the morning together, waking up and go to bed next to each other, having fun with their friends together, just _them_…enjoying each other’s company, _this _was what Draco wanted, he wanted to _be _with Harry. And the thought of being with only one person for the rest of his life didn’t sound as scary as he was when he was twenty, no, not so scary anymore, not when he has Harry by his side now, and until the very end.

** _The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoy this super duper fluffy fic, and take care of your health, drink water, stop staying up late to finish a slowburn fic (yes we’ve all been there), eat proper food instead of snacks in the middle of the night, make sure you guys don’t catch a flu in this weather like me, because it’s a menace honestly!


End file.
